A Type of Affection
by Wolburge
Summary: Tim Scam has been arrested and makes a peculiar request. Why?


**So the first time I tried to upload this I hit a bit of a snag :/ But I redid it so hopefully we're all good! (YAY!) I've recently been rewatching Totally Spies and I know the Sam/Scam thing is like a thing and thought I'd get in** **on it. Tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll write more!**

* * *

As Sam walked down the familiar hallways of WOOHP, she found herself going toward a destination she normally tried to stay away from.

"Sam," Jerry had told her. "For some reason Tim Scam wanted a word with you." Jerry had seemed just as confused as Sam was for Tim's strange request.

As she made her way to the holding cells, she walked down a long hallway with particular cells for each villain WOOHP had caught on the sides. Finally, she came along Scam's, at the very end of the hallway. Sam scanned her ID card, and once she heard the locking mechanism of the door open, she pushed her way through.

On the other side of the wall was a glass encasement where Tim sat on the other side of the room against the wall. At the sound of the door, his sea foam eyes shot up, and Sam felt as if she had been shot with something by those eyes. They seemed to penetrate her, to analyze every move she made. He pointed at something along the glass, a removable square the size of a small window, too small to squeeze an entire body through.

She walked over to it, again having to scan her card against something on the glass, which made a handle appear. She slid the glass open, and backed up against the wall behind her. It was better not to hang too close to the glass, as far away from Scam as possible.

"You're wondering why I requested you." He stated blankly, still giving her those penetrating eyes.

"Yes." Sam's reply was cool, with a sharp edge to it, just enough so that he knew she didn't want to be here.

"Well, with how many times I've been in WOOHP's holding facilities I've come to learn that the first couple of hours they actually have quite the problem setting up the camera and mic system, so if you want to talk to someone, I mean, this is the ideal time." Sam's eyes narrowed at him.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why I'm here, and if anything it makes me want to leave." She stated starting to head toward the glass to shut it and leave.

"Wait, Sam!" Sam paused in her tracks, he had gotten up and made it halfway across his prison with those words. They both just stood there, looking at each other, waiting for some response from the other.

Tim's eyes softened. "Do you know that I turned myself into WOOHP?"

"Ummm excuse you, no, Clover, Alex and I caught you." Sam scoffed back at him.

"Well yes, but c'mon Sam, you gotta think, was that very difficult to catch me?" Sam's mind started churning. Scam was an ex-spy. It should have been a fairly difficult to beat him. She thought about the mission, a signal being sent out to cell phones causing manipulation by those who used it, but there was something very strange about the manipulation, nothing horrible happened. People just acted strangely, left the house in the middle of the night, went to places they'd never been to. The spies were able to trace it back to a nearby cell tower within minutes. Sam's eyes widened as the gears began to turn in her mind.

"Okay, so you set up a lame mission for us to catch you? Why? Why the change of heart?" Her tone was sharp and inquisitive, demanding answer's for his bogus reasoning.

"You." Sam couldn't help it, here eyes widened. Her? What did he mean her?

"Me? What about me?" Her voice was cruel to hide her intrigue.

"I met you all those missions ago when I was trying to take over WOOHP again," He sighed as if the thought was a bad memory. "And I just, I don't know Sam I haven't been able to ever get you off my mind."

Sam tried her best to hide her shock at how genuine his words sounded. She took a step forward now only a couple of feet from the opening in the glass. "So what are you saying? You have a crush on me and now you want to turn your life around?" Her words sliced through the air like a knife, even though she was shocked she wasn't letting up her guard.

"I'm not a school boy Sam," He said stepping closer. "But, yes, I gathered a type of affection toward you."

"So why would you turn yourself in?" Her voice was chilling and brutal as she stepped closer and closer to the glass. She wanted him to feel the crushing despair of unrequited love, she didn't know why she wanted to be so brutal to him, it was against her nature, but something about toying with his emotions felt so good to Sam. "Did you honestly think that you could just turn yourself in, do your time, and then I'd be yours? A prize to be won at changing your life around? After all that you've done to us, what makes you think that I would ever be interested in being with the likes of you?"

"Because you feel the same way." Sam's mouth opened in shock at his words, and he took the moment to close the gap between himself and the wall. His hand shot through the opening and grabbed the front of her uniform, pulling her toward him and crashing her lips into his.

His grip was strong, Sam's hands went down to his arm, to pull it away, but as soon as she grabbed it something changed. She felt a heat inside her core and the blood run straight to her head. No, this wasn't right, this was Tim Scam! But what if he had been right? What if she did have feelings for him, tucked away after their first meeting all that time ago. What if she had hoped that one day he'd turn it all around? Be the man she thought he was from the start?

And as Sam's mind raced with her emotions, her hands slowly made their way up to the back of his chestnut brown hair, pulling him into the kiss, running through his already tussled hair. She felt herself break away first, catching her breath. She could feel how flushed her cheeks must have been. And for a moment she just stood there, thinking how incredible that kiss was, but that was less than a second as she picked her head up and looked him dead in the eyes, those gorgeous sea foam eyes and realized the gravity of the situation.

"No." She said blankly. She slammed the glass shut and ran out of the room. Tim, behind her banging on the glass, shouting for her to return.

* * *

 **Yupp so that's it! Review it, and tell me if you want more! Thanks, catch you on** **the flip side.**


End file.
